Identifying
The Backpack The bottom section of your inventory is your character’s Backpack. Pressing the B key also opens your Inventory and Backpack screen. Items of different sizes take up varying amounts of room, so careful placement and re-arranging of your inventory maximizes how much you can carry at any one time. When you pick an item up off of the ground, purchase something from a vendor, or accept a trade from another player, you must have enough room in your inventory for the item. center If you buy, trade for, or find an item that your character can wear and that slot is open on your character, it will automatically equip the item. You can find out more about any item in your inventory by moving your cursor over it. A window pops up with a complete description of the item as well as any magical properties it may have. Also, if you already have an item of the same type equipped, another smaller window pops up so that you can easily compare the new item against the one you are already using. center To equip an item from your backpack, just pick up the item from your inventory by lift-clicking it and then moving it onto the appropriate space in the top section of the Inventory screen. You’ll immediately see the item appear on your character in the game. If you want to drop an item for any reason, simply pick it up out of the Inventory screen and move it over to the main play area. Then just left-click and you’ll drop it back into the world. The Belt Along the bottom of the screen are ten numbered slots that represent your character’s Quick-Draw Belt. This belt is designed to allow quick and easy access to a wide variety of potions and other consumable items that you’ll want at your fingertips. Each slot can hold a certain type of item. Some of these only fit one to a slot while others can be stacked. Items that can go into your belt do so automatically when you acquire them. If your belt is full, the item then goes into your backpack. center To use an item from your belt, you can either right-click on it or simply press the associated number key. If you want to rearrange or replace items in your belt, just left-click to pick an item up and move it around. Identifying Magic Items Items that are magical in nature must be identified to gain access to their arcane and powerful abilities. leftIt’s obvious when you find something that is magical because the name of the item appears in colored text. Although you can tell they type of item you’ve found, the properties of the item are unidentified. leftTo delve the mysterious and awesome powers of this item, you’ll need to use an Identify Charm. To use the charm, simply right-click on it right in your inventory. leftOnce you have activated the charm, a ? appears next to your mouse cursor. Move the cursor over the item you want to identify and right-click. leftViola! You’ve successfully unlocked the magical essence of the item! Charms are powerful, but delicate devices. Both Recall and Identify Charms are single-use items, consumed by the very energies that power them when they are activated. Category:Basics